goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Lawson Sings Kung Fu Fighting While Bullying Morris P. Hingle
At the hallway in Third Street School, Lawson was talking to Johnny V. Lawson: Hey, Johnny V! Guess what? Johnny V: What is it, Lawson? Lawson: We're going to show Morris P. Hingle performing a song. It's called Kung Fu Fighting! Johnny V: Kung Fu Fighting! That's one of my favourite songs! Lawson: Let's go to the music room and borrow a clarinet. Johnny V: Great idea. Lawson and Johnny V went off to the music room, and then they entered the music room and then Lawson picked up a clarinet. Lawson: Here's a clarinet, Johnny V. Johnny V: Thanks. Lawson: Let's get out of here before the music teacher gets us. Lawson and Johnny V left the music room and shut the door. Lawson: Now to find Morris! Lawson and Johnny V went to find Morris P. Hingle, and then they found Morris P. Hingle. Lawson: Hey, Hingle! Morris: What?! Lawson: Guess what?! Johnny V and I are going to play Kung Fu Fighting. Morris: Oh boy! I love to perform Kung Fu! Is the song about kung fu? Lawson: Yes! But you can't fight me! I'm tougher than you. Johnny V, you play the clarinet to the tone of the song, and I sing while bullying Johnny V. Johnny V: Right, Lawson! Let's perform! Lawson: Time to pin you to the lockers, Hingle! Morris: Nonononononononononononono! Lawson grabbed Morris and pinned him to the lockers. Lawson started bullying Morris by shaking him, and he started singing as Johnny V started playing a clarinet to the tune of Kung Fu Fighting. Lawson: Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah. Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah. Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah. Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah. Lawson sang a chorus while punching Morris as Johnny V played a clarinet to the tune. Lawson: Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting. Those kids were fast as lightning. In fact, it was a little bit frightening. But they fought with expert timing. '' Lawson started karate-chopping, punching and kicking Morris as Johnny V played a clarinet to the tune. Lawson: ''There were funky China men from funky Chinatown. They were chopping them up. They were chopping them down. It's an ancient Chinese art. And everybody knew their part. From a feigning to a slip. And a kickin' from the hip. Everybody was Kung Fu fighting. HUH! Those kids were fast as lightning. In fact it was a little bit frightening. Oh yeah! But they fought with expert timing. There was funky Billie Chin and little Sammy Chong. He said, here comes the big boss. '' Johnny V: Where? Where? Lawson: ''Let's get it on. We took the bow and made a stand. Started swaying with the hand. A sudden motion made me skip. Now we're into a brand new trip. Everybody was Kung Fu fighting. HA! Those kids were fast as lightning. HA! In fact it was a little bit frightening. HA! But they did it with expert timing. HA! Oh yeah! Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh, HA! Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh, HA! Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh-HA! Keep on, keep on, keep on. Sure enough. Everybody was Kung Fu fighting. HA! Those kids were fast as lightning. HA! In fact it was a little bit frightening. HA! Make sure you have expert timing. HA! Oh. Kung Fu fighting, had to be fast as lightning. Keep on, keep on, keep on. Yeah, yeah. Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting. Those kids were fast as lightning. Morris: Owww... I feel hurt. Ow. And my tooth fell out. Lawson: Hahahahahahahahaha! You're in pain now! Johnny V: Oh boy. Your tooth has fallen out. That performance is awesome. Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring the Recess Troublemakers